


Incorrigible Hiyorimikansen

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal, F/M, Farting, Hurt No Comfort, Just Sex, Kissing, No Romance, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Relationship, Rape, Scat, ass licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: Mamoru got lost on his way from school and ended up at an apartment block somewhere.His biggest mistake? Meeting Mikan Shiratori.
Relationships: Shiratori Mikan/Chiba Mamoru
Kudos: 2





	Incorrigible Hiyorimikansen

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it references The Secret of Mamoru and technically is part of the same universe, it is not required to read at all since it is standalone and can somehow still work canonically. The Japanese name has a clue how the story pans out.
> 
> Completely out of my comfort zone here... Then again writing Sailor Moon fanfiction was out of my comfort zone as well... Didn't like writing this...
> 
> Note: (Every time the words brash/devious/impudent smirk appears this is the facial expression: http://grimbor.isperilo.us/miscellaneous/images4/sm7_24.jpg)

Mamoru was walking away from Moto Azabu High School as it turned out that he was not required to go to school. Maybe he went there as a habit and forgot.

Despite his studies and the love of roses, he doesn't know much about love. All he knows was that Kazuko herself told him that "It's when two people have strong feelings for each other, it's hard to say but when you feel it, you feel it" when he went to watch The Castle of Cagliostro when he was a kid.

Sex wasn't on his mind. It was never on his mind. Sure he knows about the female body such as the vagina and the idea of reproduction but it wasn't him. The idea of fucking someone or getting fucked by him was very off-putting, even a kiss on the lips was often too much for him. No one has touched Mamoru's naked body and from the looks of things, no one will.

That all changed...

He accidentally went the wrong way back home. Instead of going down the street that had some small local stores, he turned towards a residential area that were going to lead to some apartment block. It was a moment of weakness for Mamoru, he didn't know where he was and as he was walking closer towards the apartment block he saw someone outside.

A black haired woman who had a red bow in her shoulder length hair, her green eyes and wearing an orange dress. She was feeling happy as she stood outside waiting near the door and was singing to herself as she moved her head sideways in a bobbing fashion. She quickly saw Mamoru who was down and depressed and felt that she wanted to cheer him up.

She waved, "Hi!"

"I'm a bit lost...", sulked Mamoru to himself as he looked around him wondering where he was.

He didn't need to ask her name as he looked at her, he already knew that she was Mikan Shiratori, a semi-successful idol who graduated from Juban Junior High School who even brought out a drink as celebrities tend to do. He has heard of her but never saw her until now.

She in a high pitched voice asked, "Do you want to go to my place? You can have a rest while I'll phone you a taxi home."

"Sure, thanks", he coldly replied out of nerves.

Mamoru made a crooked smile. He was thinking that Mikan was an innocent idol, the kind that had loving parents, someone who always says please and thank you to people. If only he knew what she was really like...

They both entered her apartment, for an idol it was unusually basic as they entered the living room that the walls were painted white. There was a red couch in the centre of the room that by the side were small magazine racks that were full of printed gossip, by the wall behind the couch was a small wooden cabinet with a stereo and a stack of CDs on top, in front of a couch was a picture of oranges in a bowl and towards the other wall were two posters of her during her concerts with strong firm poses. Unusually there was no TV there unlike many apartments including his own. Only one window was visible and something unusual that was below yet was too dark to make out what they were. 

The green jacketed gentleman smiled towards the idol thinking that she was going to phone a taxi so he could go home yet something wasn't right... She stood at the middle of the living room in between the couch and the wall of the orange bowl picture and didn't move. Mikan grabbed hold of her hair and was pulling it, already as Mamoru just stared on what the fuck was going on.

It turned out that it was a wig as she threw it straight towards the red couch revealing her true appearance. Short brown hair with strands of hair to the edge of her forehead as well as loose strands by the side of her ears to her chin with a bun on top. Without her wig, she looked less attractive and her botoxed forehead was made more visible that was normally hidden away.

There was something that did attract Mamoru though that he didn't notice until now. Her glowing cheeks, they were smooth and natural. They were slightly puffy that it touched the edges of her green eyes and stood out, like a baby's bottom.

She looked at Mamoru and smiled, "You can kiss them if you like..."

Thinking that it was just Mikan being friendly, Mamoru went towards her and kissed on the cheek that was his right or her left. With a peck, he smiled and did the same with the other. He loved the smoothness of her cheeks that caused her to blush.

"Keep doing it, you're making me happy."

Again he kissed the cheeks on her face but the opposite way and more moist on the lips, he found it exhilarating and personally thought that he might have found love. It was like his mind suddenly became unclear...

Suddenly she grabbed the top of the frilly orange dress near where her neck was trying to loosing the dress however it was firm so she moved towards her shoulders to loosen and managed to do so. She bent down and relaxed as her dress slid off her body revealing her naked body. Completely naked too as she wasn't wearing a bra or any panties.

Mamoru rubbed his chin wondering why she was taking her orange dress off especially during the day. The weather was not warm enough to do something like that and her dress looked fairly thin to being with. He was also wondering why she didn't phone up for a taxi, had it been Motoki or Makoto, they would have phoned up straight away or at least gave him a coffee before going. It was unusual and was his cue to leave.

Just as he was moving and ready to leave the sight of the nude woman, Miken then with a devious smirk, lowered herself and without hesitation she grabbed his ass.

Nervously and quickly Mamoru gulped while closing his eyes briefly, it was the first time someone touched his ass and it wasn't a gentle rub or a pat. Nope, it was a squeeze after the straight grab and he was growling to himself but the growls changed to uncomfortable hisses as she kept squeezing it and inside her she was loving the pleasure that she was getting while seeing the displeasure coming from Mamoru.

Knowing that it was not enough, Mikan grabbed hold of the top of his trousers and pulled them down. She wanted it raw, absolutely raw. Yet his boxers got in the way...

As Mamoru looked up to the ceiling, Mikan got to the top of the boxers and loosened them as they fell towards the floor. He was partly naked yet confused at the same time on why did she want to see Mamoru's privates. Maybe she thought that he was Lupin?

Now that the rawness was unveiled, she grabbed hold of his butt again and squeezed it as hard as she could. It was making him very uncomfortable as he moved his cheekbones up in pain from his rear. She swapped between cheek to cheek, hand to hand.

Suddenly there was the most brash impudent smirk that came from Mikan's face with her eyebrows lowered showing off her entire swollen botox forehead and she loved the feel of his ass as it was giving him pleasure. The quiet yelps from him enhanced her joy. She was screwing him up, she was thinking that she was in power and could do anything that she wanted.

First she looked deviously towards him and focused on something in particular. His special green jacket, the green jacket that he had to save his money up for, the green jacket that he got because he was a Lupin fan and wanted to wear something that complimented his intelligence. She was pulling the back of it and Mamoru was growling at her since he loved the jacket. It didn't bother her since she went in front of him and she grabbed the shoulders from the back and removed it from his body. After all he was distracted by her puffy cheeks on her face that were on full view. The jacket that made Mamoru from a hopeless orphan to one of the most intelligent people in the area was thrown towards the floor like dis-guarded rubbish.

He was getting distressed and was shaking that he felt cold. Not his usual cold personality but cold as in he felt that a part of him was missing. Quickly he breathed out, there was a possibly that Mikan was just lonely and was using him to payback for the times that people pitched her butt during performing. Yet it wasn't that...

Suddenly she bent down while Mamoru was still shaking and went straight towards his cock, his small penis has never been aroused or erected. Something she noticed, no condom and did a devious smile knowing that it was free. First she gave the nib a little lick and after liking the taste, she went straight towards his cock and gave it a kiss.

He tried to fight back as he was looking rapidly left and right, trying to move his cock away from Mikan yet failed and slowly was leaning away from her. Nerves were getting to him, he was absolutely tensed and he wanted to go now as she growled towards him.

Mamoru panicked, "I don't want this!"

"There's no escape", replied Mikan in a strong husky voice as she stared at him with her smirk.

It was that point that Mikan wasn't ladylike, scratch that wasn't human like at all. She was more like a demon, even dictators have some compassion or even regret. Mamoru met the devil and it wasn't the stereotypical creature that had horns, a bull neck and a pointed tail, it was Mikan. He also discovered that the voice that she had was completely false, her high pitched idol voice was a falsetto rather than the deep menacing tone that she really speaks.

Mikan spent fifteen minutes sucking his entire cock as she closed her eyes and enjoying the sensation, she knows that to get what she wants Mamoru had to be completely relaxed and aroused. Despite protests, he gave in within a minute and relaxed his muscles. Mikan even wet herself as urine dropped out onto the wooden floor, she would rather do that then to go to the toilet and to have Mamoru run off.

Over time Mamoru's penis was getting larger and larger, something that he didn't want. He didn't even find her attractive yet there was nothing else in the apartment to focus on and he couldn't look to the left or the right as he was frozen in place.

Afterwards, she grabbed his throbbing cock with her hands. He whelped in pain with his mouth wide open, he didn't want to be aroused. There was only two sentences that Mamoru were thinking of, "Back off!" and "Mikan, Mikan, you're incorrigible." Yet he was too scared to actually say them as her usual expression was on her face or Mamoru's reading of her body language, "I love this" in her sick and twisted way.

While the cock was grabbed, she licked his pubic hairs and wet the bottom of his cock with her slobbering. Very quickly she turned around as she let go of his cock and making sure that he didn't have any time to back away, she turned and quickly thrust her butt towards the direction of his penis. Her ass and his cock got into slight contact with each other and as Mamoru wanted to wiggle away, Mikan got closer and closer so his cock was literally into her ass. Not fully in so she need to poo but rather tight yet comfortable for her.

She wanted anal and she made sure that she got it.

Only one person was enjoying this and that was Mikan. Due to him, she never felt any pain from his cock moving about and was so relaxed both inside and her muscles. Her ass was getting warmer and warmer with sweat coming out by her stimulation. Not just her ass but her botox forehead, around her breasts and her stomach. She's even more satisfied that she got it since it is suppose to be a taboo for idols to do this thing.

Mamoru on the other hand felt sick to his stomach and felt a pain like no other, he wasn't ready for sex or this. He would have rather wanted a slow, barely romantic activity like if she kissed his head while he was reading his books, eating a meal together or even just holding hands. After all, he didn't know about love and he wonders whether Mikan does too...

She didn't gasp or made sexual noises from what little he knows about sex education, it was unusual for a woman to do this Mamoru thought yet unable to do anything.

Mikan loved his cock and loving the anal. She felt the power, the only true thing that she desires and she knows the longer that her expression keeps, the more pleasure that she gets. On the other hand, Mamoru felt weak and he couldn't fight back. He tried to pull his penis away from Mikan's sweaty ass yet it was jammed tight as he tried wiggling away. 

Mamoru shaking his head and screamed, "Arrggh... No, no, no, no!"

"More! More! MORE!", demanded Mikan.

Desperately Mamoru needed his cock to soften so he could get out of this. First he tried to think of Motoki, his friend from the Game Center Crown and visioned him with a bunch of girls who were all sat down as he smiled towards them and they waved back. Suddenly Motoki turned away from them and looked directly towards Mamoru with an animated grin and widen eyes of love showing his real self.

"I only want a guy like you!"

It was no effect, his cock was still hard. So he had to think of the most depressing thing that he could think of. The days at the orphanage and losing his first friend over a miscommunication issue that never got resolved, the fallout with Makoto that never patched up, his worst test score, he thought of them all.

Suddenly his cock started to relax as Mamoru was crying of the thoughts as he sniffed his nose, Mikan wasn't bothered yet her expression started to change as she started to feel loose inside. Within ten seconds, Mamoru's penis was away from the strong ass of Mikan and she was a bit pissed off. Her smile disappeared as her pleasure was taken away from her and her cheeks sulked yet her eyebrows were still lowered annoyed that he just had the time to have a soft cock. She wanted revenge.

Her stomach was feeling bubbly as she felt it with her hands, they were groaning and gurgling inside of her. The evil inside her wanted to be free and released into the world.

PARP!

A loud fart came out of Mikan's sweaty ass, she felt the blast and rubbed her tummy proud of her gassy release, her vagina felt moist inside from her arousing. She loved it and he hated it as it wasn't ladylike but then again Mikan wasn't a lady at all. Mamoru was thinking as he tried to look away and grimaced at the strong eggy smell on why was he there, right near a flatulent woman's ass and got the scent. Using his logic, he wondered how on Earth did she become an idol in the first place? They weren't like this. Addicted to drugs at most but usually either depressed or peer pressure gets to them.

Mamoru knew her reaction without looking at her, it was on his mind. That brash impudent smirk and she turned around looking at Mamoru's sulken cheeks with his frown to confirm that it was indeed that.

She ordered, "Lick my ass!"

Straight away he shook his head as he didn't want to obey her command, he wanted to go. He didn't want his trousers or his green jacket off, his butt pinched and squeezed, his cock wet and throbbing, his pubic hairs licked, his didn't want anal, he didn't want the fart and now the licking of her sweaty ass that still has her scent of strong devilish methane gas. He hoped that she would at least have some remorse and respect his decision.

The hell she didn't! Instead she lowered her ass right near his face, only enough breathing space to lick her sweaty pores. All he could see was her ass, her fleshy ass and to him, it smelt like sulphur. Without an option, he licked the fatty substance and she felt his tongue going up and down as she was content.

For Mamoru, it was absolutely disgusting. It was like going to a gym and someone ate onions and eggs there. For Mikan however it was pleasure, he was removing an imperfection on her body and the sweat was disappearing from her. Within a minute, a rumble could be felt from Mikan and she knew what it was by her discomfort. Her sick mind wanted to share it with Mamoru.

"Feel my stomach!"

He had no choice as he was detesting the licking already and his hands were close enough to her tummy anyway. He felt the growls, the rumbles and the bubbling inside her, it was powerful and he had that hunch that something was going to happen...

As he let go and stopped licking to get more saliva, he went closer to her butt and then...

BRRRRRRRRRPPP...

It was another fart, the release was louder and more powerful than before, the smell was stronger, the sound was bassy. Mikan had even more pleasure as her face made that smirk and still had it a minute later. For a full five minutes she was still releasing smaller quieter farts every time Mamoru was ready to let go and face away from her flatulent ass, it was like torture for him as he sighed yet the stench was inhaled..

Mamoru felt poisoned by her, he was contaminated. His cock, his nose, his mouth and now his face. He didn't want a shower, he needed a shower, a fumigation. He couldn't breathe properly as he was deeply coughing hoping that the fumes that got to his chest would disappear yet were still there.

To think Mikan was nicknamed Cinderella, the tale of a girl with wicked stepsisters who wanted to go to the ball where a fairy godmother makes it happen and ends up wearing glass slippers but only lasts until midnight. It was more like a tale of a girl who the fairy godmother made her an idol and when she leaves the stage reveals her true self. From the most innocent kissable girl to a hardcore fucker who was a remorseless sick bastard on top.

It seemed that it was the calm before the storm as Mikan stopped farting and turned towards Mamoru to face him directly with her usual brash expression and slapped his rear that caused him to bite his teeth by the pain. There was a strain coming from Mikan, she felt it coming from her no longer sweaty ass. She pushed him to the floor so he was laid on the wood and felt a little of Mikan's urine that was just about still wet.

Mikan got on top of Mamoru however she was not doing a sexual act. Instead she placed her ass by his cock as she loved that while his mouth faced her rather flat breasts, she was peeing on his cock, he could feel her acid contacting with his own and thought that it was the end of him. He was no longer a virgin, he was raped by a twisted minded woman. There was a thought that she could kill him.

Still with the strain, Mikan sat down and growled. It was the first time that she was in pain as she closed her eyes and hissed to herself, opposite to the smirk that she had. He did find it unusual that she was doing that but considering that she didn't go to the toilet, it might be her thing. She could feel something drop outside of her, not urine or her flatulence as her green eyes lit up with her impudent smirk returning. 

By his cock, his public hairs and even the top of his legs were full of shit. Pure Mikan shit. Both of the hard lumpy sausage like balls and the soft lighter colour spread by his legs. It looked like meatballs and hazelnut spread on him.

There was absolutely no romance at all, Mikan was using him for her gain and he was getting so screwed. He was fucked, both mentally and literally.

Only thing that Mamoru was thinking right now was for her to just go away but he was trapped, he was terrified and winced thinking what she was going to do next. Despite the green jacket, he was acting more like someone with a pink jacket or a red jacket in danger. Then he glanced away from Mikan's sight and screamed with his neck being tense, he saw two bodies laid on top of each other below the window. Corpses that looked barely a day old just before the maggots would come to eat them away. She didn't care, she just laughed while he was nervously shaking as he was thinking that he'll be next.

The phone was ringing and all Mamoru was thinking was that, he needed her to go and pick it up. He badly needed to escape as he was rapidly breathing in and out trying to get air. Her impudent smirk dropped, got up from the top of him and walked towards the phone still having shit stains inside her ass, her sick pleasure was quickly dropped as she didn't want the world knowing what she was really like. With a serious look on the phone, she picked up the phone and placed the handset by her ear while Mamoru was scrambling about his green jacket back on, getting a tissue from there to wipe the shit on his legs and cock then putting his trousers on in a rush. 

With her false high pitched voice, she smiled, "Hiya, sure I'll happily come over to the studio for a session."

It was his only chance, frantically he wanted to run however it felt more like a duck wadding due to the pain caused by her. He needed to get to the door but Mikan was blocking the hallway as she was still on the phone. There was no question about it, in order to escape he would have to touch her hoping that it was just a bump from body contact.

Mamoru slowed down as he compressed himself by tensing his shoulders and then as he tried to get past, he touched her. He touched her bare ass with his hands. Somehow it didn't feel natural but then again, he hasn't touched a woman's butt before and only knew it from his studies. It was a firm grip, both out of curiosity and for payback even if it was by accident.

Very quickly Mikan gasped then her devious expression returned as he let go, she got her moment of pleasure however it changed to a growl as she heard a voice down the other side of the line.

"Oh nothing", she falsely replied on the phone as the other person asked if anything was wrong.

Quietly Mamoru closed the door as a slam would have attracted her attention and stumbled out of her apartment towards the nearest elevator, he was not in a fit mood to run down the stairs just in case he lost his balance and tumbled down to his death. Luckily it was already open and pressed the button to go down to the bottom as panicky as he could in case Mikan finished her call.

He was the first person to escape the clutches of Mikan and escaped the apartment block. With an extremely worried look on his face, he was tidying himself by taking off and putting his green jacket back on. His penis was sore since he was feeling his trousers from the outside as he knew that he was contaminated by Mikan. Time was running short as he knew Mikan would be off the phone and found out that he had gone. As fast as he could, he was running away.

Mamoru kept running and running, he needed to be safe and away from her. He needed a shower badly, he was unclean, so unclean. Bacteria from her ass, stains on his cock, his face still has her fart scent, excrement on his legs, and a possibility of a sexual transmitted disease, the last thing that he wants. Finally he made it to his apartment block, ran up the stairs, opened his door and locked it tight as he wiped his forehead in relief. Mamoru was finally safe and free from Mikan.

After his encounter with Mikan, he was too scared to tell the experience to anyone for a while. Not that anyone would believe his story... People would rather believe a celebrity than the truth. That smirk from Mikan was on Mamoru's mind, unable to remove it no matter how he tried, it'll be there. 

Soon enough he told Motoki and Makoto about it who were on his side, no one deserves to get raped especially from a remorseless, soulless bastard like Mikan. First it was a small mention then gave as much detail as he could despite his stress. They both gave him a hug and the comfort that he needed yet it was on his mind until the day that either he or she dies and the pain won't go away...

**Author's Note:**

> The title has two parts, Incorrigible means unable to change or almost impossible to control however the word is obscure meaning that more people are aware of it being an Italian Lupin reference (Part 3 aka Lupin, l'Incorreggibile Lupin) that gets a little reference here too. I was trying to find what Mikan means and the results were incomplete, unpublished, unfinished or a type of orange. By surprise hiyorimikansen means opportunistic infection and since this is a rape story...


End file.
